


Battle of the Bands

by Meelah, tealjay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, New Relationship Energy, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealjay/pseuds/tealjay
Summary: Everyone wants to get with the band. Even the other bands.





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, welcome to the Battle of the Bands, also known as, Meelah wants to write some happy loving open relationship porn. Three chapters, each from different person/band's point of view. Enjoy.
> 
> Gig posters by [tealjay](http://tealjay.tumblr.com/)! Show her some love over on tumblr :)

“Thank you!!” Dorian yells into the microphone. “We are _Blood Magic_ and you all better be at the Battle of the Bands on Friday to show your support for us!!”

It's been two encores already and the continuing yelling and stomping shows how much their audience wants a third one. But not tonight, and Dorian indicates the stage crew to turn on the lights — if there's something he's learned from his parents is to always keep the audience waiting for the next time. 

“Good one,” Bethany grins and throws him a towel. 

Dorian grins back and wipes his face not to drip sweat all over the tiny changing room. 

“We're ready,” he says into the towel, and then repeats it as he flings himself on the couch. “We. Are. Fucking. _Ready_.”

“I don't know about _you_ , darling, but _I_ was born ready,” Vivianne says as she checks her still perfect makeup in the mirror. How she does it it beyond Dorian as _his_ eyeliner starts to drip somewhere during the first hour, and Vivianne refuses to reveal her secrets. 

“I know one thing,” Morrigan says as she starts wiping her guitar before putting it into the case. “I'm fed up with these small clubs and midnight hours, I'm ready to be discovered and step our game up.”

Merrill smiles as he sits next to Dorian on the couch. She, too, looks unfazed and if it wasn't for her glowing cheeks and slightly tousled hair Dorian could swear she hadn't just pulled off their two hour gig. 

“What they're trying to say is that yes, we’re ready,” she says and pats Dorian’s knee. “If and when the record label dude shows up on Friday, he'll recognise the talent when he sees it.”

Dorian smiles back at her and wonders, not for the first time, how different Merrill’s stage persona is compared to her sweet and mild civilian self. He's just about to say something to that effect when there's a firm knock on the door. 

Dorian starts up but Morrigan is closer to the door, which she opens just a crack. 

“No fans inside,” she says dryly. “Line up outside and he'll be with you in a moment.”

“Aww, that really hurts, witch,” a deep voice says and Dorian lets out a sigh. 

“Just let him in,” he says. 

Morrigan rolls her eyes a little, but opens the door wider. “If your plan for our win is to screw yourself through the competition, you're certainly making progress.” 

Through the door comes a giant qunari, and the room suddenly feels smaller. 

“That'd imply that I ever go easy on him,” Bull says amiably but his eye tracks Morrigan as she steps aside. 

Merrill tries to suppress a giggle an Bull gives her an awkward one-eyed wink. 

“It's been awhile, Bull,” Merrill says getting up and stretching. “Anyone wanna head to the Herald for a pint or two? Last one in is buying the first round.”

“I'm out,” Bethany yawns. “My brother has a soccer game tomorrow and I promised to go and see it.”

“I'm afraid I have other plans also,” Morrigan says. “Just be at the practice on time tomorrow.” 

The words are for Dorian but that look is thrown at Bull who just laughs. 

“I can’t tell if you love me or hate me,” he chuckles. “But when you do decide, my door is open either way…”

Morrigan gives him a look that would probably maim anyone else but Bull just wiggles his eyebrow. 

"How about it, big guy?" Bull asks, squeezing Dorian's shoulder. "Few pints before bedtime?"

"Not tonight," Dorian says and Merrill giggles again. "Oh come on! I haven't seen my boyfriend in a month and you think I'm going to share him with you?" 

Bull makes a rude gesture with his hand and mouth, which Dorian just catches in the corner of his eye. 

"Or you can go for a beer and I can go home," he says, combing his hair with his fingers, tying it to a loose top knot. "And I'll see you next month."

"The boss has spoken," Bull says, spreading his hands. "Sorry ladies, another time…"

Bull helps Dorian's leather jacket on him under Morrigan's disapproving stare, and they make their way to the backdoor. Some fans usually stay to say hi to the band after the gigs, many of them regulars, but the upcoming Battle of the Bands has certainly increased the buzz. Dorian ends up having to spend almost half an hour signing and talking to fans and posing for selfies. Bull stays a few steps back, and though many people recognise him too, only few are brave enough to approach. 

"Do they really buy your act?" Dorian laughs as they finally manage to leave the fans behind.

"Mostly not," Bull shrugs. "But one can never be too careful."

The night air bites Dorian awake as soon as they're out on the street. 

“Good weather for walking," Bull says and Dorian huffs.

"Walking? We're calling a cab," he says, already looking around.

"Hush," Bull laughs and pushes him to walking. "I don't know about your bank account, but as far as I know you haven't signed that contract yet…”

Dorian huffs again but starts walking, laughing, Bull matches his step two seconds later.

"Besides, it really _is_ nice night for it," Bull says cheerfully. 

After few blocks he steers them towards the park and Dorian's mouth twitches a little.

"The park, really?" he asks. "Are we 18 again?"

"I like the park," Bull say feigning innocence. "And I like _you_."

"I know you like me," Dorian says and tries his best not to let his amusement come through in his voice.

"And I like you, in the _park_ ," Bull says. "Come on," his voice getting that sort of eager and breathy that makes Dorian's knees go weak. "For the old times sake."

"Now we're _old_?" Dorian teases him.

But the park is enticingly dark and the stars are out. In few moments Dorian’s eyes adjust and he can see everything around him in different shades of grey, including Bull’s familiar form hovering next to him.

Bull's hands on Dorian's hair guide his head to a kiss. His lips are a warm and his tongue insistent, and Bull tips Dorian's head to open his mouth to make it even deeper. For a few moments time seems to stand still.

"Hello," Bull finally breathes into Dorian's mouth.

Dorian tries to swallow but intensity of Bull's desire has left him weak and inarticulate.

“Hello,” he manages to croak back.

His hands have moved on top of Bull’s hands on his face at some point, and he’d surely be falling now if it wasn’t for those hands keeping him upright.

“I’ve been watching you all night,” Bull murmurs, almost just a rumble inside his chest that morphs into a low laugh. “You were so fucking hot. And I want you. I want inside you.”

Dorian draws breath, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Your sweet nothings flatter me,” he forces his lips to say but the tremble in his voice fools no one.

“Gods,” Bull groans and laughs again, and he slowly grinds himself against Dorian. “Can you feel how hard you make me?”

Dorian is breathing heavy already, Bull knows how to do this to him like no one else. He lets his hand drop and he brings it Bull’s crotch as if he needed more confirmation. Dorian swallows, blinks slow before facing Bull’s gaze again.

“You appear to be—“ he starts before Bull presses his erection against Dorian’s hand even harder and makes the rest of the words come out in an unintelligible jumble. 

“Come on, take it out,” Bull says. 

“We should—“ Dorian hesitates, he wants to look around but he’s unable to tear his eyes from Bull. 

“No, I want you to do it here,” Bull grins and kisses him again. Lips wet, breath just a touch unsteady. “Where anyone could see.”

“Incorrigible,” Dorian whispers, reaching for Bull’s zipper. “Truly.”

But he loves getting Bull back for his teasing, and Bull is not the only one who knows a few tricks to make the other start to unravel. Dorian, leaning his forehead against Bull, works his cock with slow deliberate strokes until Bull’s chest is heaving and he’s cursing under his breath.

“Shit—“ Bull groans. “Let me do you too…”

Dorian is about to agree wholeheartedly when they are interrupted by approaching voices. Bull hears it too, and he pulls Dorian closer, against himself, his still hard cock pressing against Dorian’s stomach. Dorian can hear Bull laughing as the group of elves walk towards them, chattering.

“Ladies,” Bull greets them, and Dorian elbows him.

The elves give them a wide berth and burst in a relieved giggles after they’re way past, their voices fading fast as they hurry away.

“Asshole,” Dorian mutters under his breath.

“Mmm…” Bull agrees. “Yes please.”

“Not right here.” 

Dorian pulls away and Bull groans, reaching for the disappearing heat of his body. Dorian backs away and takes a good look at his waiting lover—he can’t see Bull’s face properly in the dim light but his horns carve an arch against the starry sky. Still, Dorian knows that expression that he’s surely wearing right now: lips slightly open, breathless, like seeing Dorian for the first time, but patiently waiting for the invitation. 

“Come on then,” Dorian shrugs and turns towards the trees.

Bull follows him right on his heels, until they’ve reached what to Bull is secluded enough and for Dorian is still tantalisingly close to the path where passersby could see them. 

“Dorian,” Bull breathes into Dorian’s ear as he pushes him against the closest tree, hand knotted into his long hair, trying to pull it loose from the knot. 

He’s reaching for Dorian’s belt with his other hand and that’s quickly opened, but the skinny jeans are a different issue. Bull grunts frustrated and he has to soon let Dorian’s hair go.

“I know how much you love them,” Dorian laughs as they scramble together to peel them low enough to expose Dorian’s cheeks, let his cock spring out, but high enough that they effectively act as restrains for his legs. 

“Mmm…” Bull murmurs approvingly at the sight. “I do love how your hips move…”

Bull kneels behind him and Dorian braces the tree as Bull spreads his cheeks and starts to lick him. Dorian takes a deep breath not to moan out loud when Bull’s tongue pushes into him, scraping his forehead against the rough bark of the tree. His thighs so firmly bound together by the jeans it doesn’t give Bull the space to go deep or wide, but he can feel Bull’s satisfied hum when he manages to make Dorian’s knees buckle anyway. 

Bull pulls away but only enough to talk, making an eager sound like he can’t quite hold back.

“Does he—“ and Bull’s fingers dig deep into delicate flesh as he licks Dorian again, slow, his breath hot against the moist skin as he speaks again. “Has he eaten your ass yet?”

Dorian laughs hoarsely. “Wouldn't you like to know—ahh!” 

Bull has nipped him and then his tongue is back, licking the throbbing skin and then the puckering hole again. 

“I would _love_ to know,” Bull whispers. “I would love for you to tell me how well he treats you… how good he makes you feel…”

Then strong hands are yanking Dorian around and he finds himself with his back against the tree and Bull’s mouth on his cock. Dorian forgets himself and moans, and only hearing how loud he sounds in the quiet park does he clamp a hand over his mouth. Bull laughs around his cock and takes Dorian deeper into his mouth, his hands on Dorian’s hips keeping him steady. For a moment the only sounds are the wet sounds from Bull’s mouth and Dorian’s hard breathing, and then Bull pulls off again.

“Tell me,” he hums, looking up.

Dorian lets out a slow breath, steadying his voice. He lets his hand fall, touching Bull’s horn, right where it turns into skin, rubbing the patch gently with his fingers.

“He was shy at first,” he says slowly. “No, not shy. Reserved. He wasn’t sure what to think of me.”

Bull makes an acknowledging sound, waiting for more.

“He likes to talk, and cuddle, and he loves to be fucked nice and slow until he goes crazy from it,” Dorian murmurs, watching Bull blink slowly, in clear arousal. “I want you to see him. I want him to see _you_.”

“My my,” Bull breathes. “He must be something if you want to share.” He pauses, but only for a second. “Would he be ready?”

“That’s what I want to find out,” Dorian answers. “I’m seeing his gig tomorrow night, come with?” 

Bull nods and when Dorian doesn’t continue he takes Dorian into his mouth again, this time with more intent. He’s looking straight at Dorian and the intensity in his gaze makes Dorian moan even more than Bull’s tongue does. In a moment he has to push Bull away not to come in his mouth there and then, and he avoids that gaze while Bull struggles to get up from kneeling too long.

“Turn around,” he rasps at Dorian. “I need to feel you around my cock.”

Dorian swallows and there are many things he wants to say, but all he can come out with is a barely audible “Please—“

Strong hands turn him around again, bending him slightly, then Bull’s fingers are opening him up. He can feel Bull’s breath heavy on his neck, laden with his desire.

“I can’t believe he’s not gotten to fuck you yet,” Bull huffs. “I can’t wait to see that…”

Dorian moans aloud when Bull presses into him, and Dorian holds onto the tree in in the effort to not fall over. Bull groans with him, steadying his stance before pushing in all the way, his hands on Dorian's hips. They both need that moment to adjust, then Dorian pushes back against him.

"Move," Dorian orders. " _Move_ , or I will…" 

Bull laughs and places a hand on Dorian's neck, holding him in place. "So impatient," he hushes him. "Absence makes the heart go fonder, eh?"

"It's not my heart I want you to fuck," Dorian groans. "For the love of everything holy, please _please_ , fuck me!"

Bull gasps a little and then he's moving again, Dorian knows how much Bull wants this too from the way his fingers dig into his hips just that little bit tighter. At first he tries to remain quiet and then soon failing completely, Dorian ends up mouth full of bark and Bull's teeth scraping his shoulder, finally Bull’s hand bringing Dorian to a blinding orgasm. 

Without Bull's support he'd surely trip over his jeans, but Bull holds him up, this time pressing his other hand between the tree and Dorian's face to help cushion it. After another minute he pulls out and they're both wincing and then laughing at the mess they've made, and how unprepared they are to clean themselves up. Finally Bull wipes everything on his baggy trousers and offers to suck Dorian clean, but Dorian has had enough of the park and is already shivering.

"Your place is closer," he says firmly. "I'll take a hot shower there, and just pray we don't run into anyone in the hallway."

His face stings a little from rubbing against the tree but his whole body tingles from the experience, and he settles under Bull's arm as the qunari pulls him closer as they walk. For a moment there's just comfortable silence.

“This is good," Bull says after awhile.

"What is?" Dorian asks. "Not that I don't agree."

"I missed you, but this—" Bull squeezes him. "This feels really good after a break."

"It was not a break,” Dorian corrects him. "We just spent some time apart."

"Fine," Bull laughs. "Some time apart. And now together, it is good."

Dorian laughs and nudges Bull with his head. He knows what Bull isn't saying, what he would never say aloud: _I gave you space to be with him._ Dorian's new budding relationship needed exactly that: a little bit of time from his all too busy schedule, and space to get to know his new partner. To find out if there even was a relationship to be had. Many lovers had come and gone over the years, some briefly and some had stayed longer, but Bull had always been a constant, always been someone who was patiently waiting.

"I think you'll like him," Dorian says aloud.

At Bull's place he finds his toothbrush where he left it, and he slips easily back into the familiar bed, finding his favourite spot with his face pressed against Bull's bicep. Even the thought of introducing his two lovers the next day doesn't keep him awake for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [birdscameflying](http://birdscameflying.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. You can reblog this fic [here](http://birdscameflying.tumblr.com/post/161669391196/battle-of-the-bands).


	2. Thursday

Cullen can see them clearly in the audience, even with the stage lights in his eyes. 

Dorian, with his hair neatly tied back, and a giant qunari who must be The Iron Bull, though Cullen has never seen pictures of him without his make-up or costume. Dorian seems to be enjoying himself, relaxed, leaning on the bar and grinning at something The Iron Bull has just whispered in his ear. 

Cullen looks away before Dorian can catch him staring, and quick enough that his pause can just be interpreted as an artistic silence before the next song.

***

Good thing about being relatively unknown is that it's easy enough to slip into the crowd after the gig, which Cullen does as soon as he's quickly cleaned up. Dorian by himself might be more difficult to spot in the crowd, but the qunari's horns tower over everyone and Cullen slowly makes his way over to them. 

And really, if Dorian hadn't explicitly texted him that he wanted to meet, Cullen would have probably headed home by now—how easy and relaxed those two had looked together made Cullen feel like an intruder in their relationship. Being with Dorian made Cullen feel like he was on the top of the world, but he was still trying to wrap his head around this whole open relationship thing, and he was much less certain about meeting the other boyfriend.

Suddenly The Iron Bull's horns dip, and before he has time to back off Cullen is treated to a kiss way more intimate than he's used to seeing in a bar. Dorian has clearly pulled The Iron Bull down by a horn, and the qunari has responded in kind by grabbing Dorian by the ass, half lifting him off his seat. There's teeth and tongue, and for a second Cullen forgets how to breathe. Just when he's about to talk himself into turning around and just booking it out of there, Dorian finally breaks the kiss and turns to look at Cullen as if— 

Ah. Of course.

Cullen didn't just happen to walk into this, this is Dorian's way of roundabout introductions. 

Cullen knows his face must be red by now, but Dorian smiles at him and when he does that, Cullen finds himself pulled towards them. The Iron Bull has taken a few steps back, but Cullen doesn't dare to look at him as he approaches.

"You were amazing!" Dorian grins and reaches to kiss Cullen.

His kiss tastes like beer, and Cullen knows he's tasting The Iron Bull's lips, and the thought makes his heart beat faster.

"Thanks," Cullen breathes as Dorian pulls off, and he can't help but to touch his own lips, chasing the ghost of the qunari's taste.

"Cullen," Dorian says and smiles like a cat with a bowl of milk. "This is Bull, Bull, this is Cullen Rutherford."

Now it can't be avoided, Cullen has to look up at the towering giant. The Iron Bull smiles broadly and offers his hand which Cullen knows he's supposed to take but can't until Dorian pushes him.

"Pleasure," The Iron Bull says and his grip is warm and tight. "Great gig."

"Thanks," Cullen says again.

He tries to find some kind of resentment from the other man's face, some indication that Cullen is doing something wrong by kissing this man's partner, but The Iron Bull seems perfectly at ease. There's a pause that seems to only be awkward to Cullen, and then The Iron Bull clears his throat.

"Well," he says. "I have other things to do tonight. You kids have yourselves a good night."

Dorian smiles at him and The Iron Bull leans down for another kiss, this one just a peck on the cheek.

"See you," Dorian says.

"It was nice to meet you," Cullen says, mostly on autopilot. 

The Iron Bull nods again and then he's off, the crowds naturally parting in front of him and in a moment he's disappeared from sight completely.

"Well?" Dorian grins, pulling Cullen closer. 

"Well what?" Cullen asks, playing dumb to buy more time.

"Well, what did you think of him?" Dorian asks, pouting a little, but he wraps his legs around Cullen’s calves.

"He's, uh, very big," Cullen says.

Dorian nods, looking solemn for a second. "That he is."

"He seems nice," Cullen tries again and then makes a face. "Maker's balls, what do you want me to say? He seemed nice, he seemed to be okay with me, with this—" he gestures between himself and Dorian. "It's really all I can ask, right?"

"Fine, fine," Dorian laughs. "Forget it, then."

He slides down from the bar stool, in the process pressing against Cullen, nose to nose.

"I'm sorry," Cullen says. “I didn’t mean to sound like that. It's just… still a little weird for me, okay?"

"Sure, I understand,“ Dorian shrugs. "As I said, forget it, then. Let’s go.“

"What do you mean, 'forget it'. What is 'it'?" Cullen asks as soon as they're outside.

Dorian looks back at him and cocks his head. "I'll tell you later," he says this time. "Where did you park?" 

Cullen sighs a little. Most of the time Dorian is easygoing and open, but he can be quite obtuse when he chooses to be. In the car Dorian flips radio channels until he finds a station talking about the next day's Battle of the Bands main event, but to his vocal annoyance _Axe_ seems to be the only thing the DJs are interested in discussing. Well enough that Cullen lives relatively close, and Dorian doesn't stop talking about it until Cullen switches the radio off.

"It is more than just a gimmick, right?" Cullen says as they take the narrow stairs up to Cullen's attic apartment. 

"Oh, I know," Dorian shrugs. "Bull has talent, and so do the twins. But I don't understand why they have to make it so… theatrical."

"Seems to be working for them," Cullen says. 

There isn't really room to turn around until they reach the top of the stairs and Dorian presses close while Cullen fishes the keys from his pocket to open the door.

"Mmm…" Dorian says as they get inside, he's grinning again as he pushes Cullen against the wall. "You know what's working for me right now?"

"I can think of many things," Cullen says, breathless from both climbing the stairs and Dorian's intoxicating closeness. 

Dorian kisses him, slow and nice and long, and this time Cullen tastes just Dorian. Dorian only pulls away when his phone buzzes, leaning away and quickly glancing at his phone. He doesn't slide it open but smirks at the message and then turns the phone completely off.

"Apologies," Dorian says, and takes off his jacket.

Few minutes later they're on the couch, Dorian with a glass of wine and legs over Cullen's knees, and Cullen with a cold beer. 

"What did you mean, 'forget it'? What is 'it'?" Cullen asks again, because he’s smart enough to follow his cues, and because he loves to make Dorian smile.

He's rewarded with a sly grin. Dorian sips his wine and then puts it down.

"He likes you," Dorian says, waving vaguely towards his phone.

"He likes me," Cullen repeats, and rubs his neck. "That's good. I guess."

“How do you feel about threesomes?” Dorian asks.

Cullen opens his mouth, and then closes it, the air seems to have escaped his lungs. His mind, unhelpfully, flashes the image of Dorian’s tongue intertwining with The Iron Bull’s and suddenly his jeans feel tight. Dorian is watching him intently and Cullen’s honest reaction seems to please him greatly. 

“I have never thought about it—“ Cullen says and his throat still feels tight so he swallows. 

It's not completely true. Dorian has been completely open about his past and current relationships ever since him and Cullen started dating, and he's mentioned sex with several parters in passing. Cullen had wondered then how gorgeous Dorian must look from so much pleasure, but in those thoughts he had never dare to imagine himself as part of it. But now, phrased like this, after what Dorian had just wanted Cullen to see…

Dorian waits for few seconds.

“Would you?” he asks and moves his leg such that it’s leaning on Cullen’s rapidly stiffening cock.

“Dorian…” Cullen gasps, his scalp is tingling as hairs on his head are standing up.

Dorian's breathing has changed, his eyes going darker as his pupils widen.

“Would you like to watch him fuck me?” Dorian whispers leaning closer. Nerves on Cullen’s face feel like they’re lighting on fire from Dorian’s soft breath. “Or…” Dorian continues. “Would you like to fuck me as he watches?”

“Oh my god—“ Cullen rasps, embarrassed at how easy he is. His fingers are twitching at the thought, and he almost drops the beer bottle he’s still holding. “Dorian—“

Dorian licks his lips, watching him, but instead of coming closer he takes the bottle from Cullen, setting it neatly next to his wine glass on the table. He gives Cullen a few moments to regroup before he climbs onto Cullen’s lap and that damn sexy smirk is back.

“Talk to me,” Dorian says, sliding his fingers into Cullen’s messy hair. His fingers curl with just a hint of a tug.

Cullen takes a breath in and lets it out slowly. Dorian waits a few seconds but gets impatient and leans in closer, licking Cullen’s earlobe, and his humming sends sparks down Cullen’s spine.

“Talk to me,” Dorian murmurs again. “Tell me what you’re thinking…”

“I always thought myself a one guy type of guy,” Cullen breathes.

Dorian says nothing, he rocks slow against Cullen as if Cullen needed a reminder of how much his body disagrees with that statement.

“But—“ he adds, and slides his hands up Dorian’s thighs.

“A-ha,” Dorian smirks and his hips stop, pressed tightly against Cullen and then staying there.

“But—“ Cullen says and nods a little in agreement. 

His hands have moved to Dorian’s ass, and he’s holding Dorian against himself, enjoying the tight sensation of the other man pressed against him, Dorian’s pulse against his cock. Dorian breathes a bit heavier, waiting, his hips unable to stop the minute movement against Cullen.

“I guess I can’t lie and say that what I saw… what you said doesn’t turn me on,” Cullen breathes, he imitates what Dorian did to him earlier and licks Dorian’s ear, appreciating how it makes Dorian shiver.

Dorian tries to move his hips, but Cullen is holding him still. Dorian groans softly, sound that sends shivers up and down Cullen’s skin. Dorian's eyes give him a lazy half-lidded look and Cullen wants to desperately kiss him again.

“Would you like to watch, or would you like to be watched?” Dorian hums, squeezing Cullen with his thighs. 

“Seeing you with him was—“ Cullen looks for words. “It was hot.” And then more appreciatively: “ _Really_ hot.”

He’s rewarded with a soft sigh and then Dorian kisses him, and Cullen knows now how this looks like because this is how he kissed The Iron Bull: with passion and unguarded lust. Cullen lets go of Dorian’s ass to grab his neck to pull him closer. This kiss lasts longer and Dorian’s hips start to rock against Cullen again, teasing Cullen until he’s whining aloud. 

“Would you like to touch? And be touched?” Dorian breathes after he finally breaks the kiss. “By me?” 

Cullen whines, almost without breathing, the thought of the Iron Bull— 

“By him?” Dorian drawls and presses their cocks together hard. 

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen groans as his cock twitches and his premature orgasm hits him, and his body slumps away from Dorian into the couch cushions.

He lets go of Dorian who pulls back a touch, laughing low. “Cullen… did you just…”

Cullen tries to say something back but he’s too stunned by what just happened. Dorian slides down from his lap and onto the floor between Cullen's legs, starting to unbutton his jeans slowly.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Cullen says, clearing his throat. “I don’t think that’s happened since I was 15.”

"You were so into it…" Dorian says, looking up, pressing his face against Cullen's damp underwear. "It was _sexy_."

Cullen resists Dorian's attempt to lick him clean only weakly, but he could never really object Dorian's tongue on him. 

"You must be hard too," Cullen tries. "Wouldn't it be more fun for everyone if you came up here and I took care of that?"

"I'm having fun," Dorian smirks, and Cullen can't deny that Dorian looks happy.

When Dorian finally gets up he still swats Cullen's hands away. Instead of letting him "take care of that", he insists on undressing Cullen and they discard all their clothes on their way to the bedroom. Dorian is beautiful naked and indeed hard, he’s only gone down minimally during their interlude, and he is intent on getting Cullen hard again too.

Cullen finds himself on his back on his bed and Dorian's mouth and hands back on him. Tweaking and then biting his nipples, Dorian’s brows furrow for a few seconds in a fantasy Cullen is not yet privy to, dissolving in another second to a breathtaking grin. He drags his teeth across Cullen’s side and makes Cullen tremble. He sucks Cullen’s balls and licks his twitching hole, his nails digging deep into Cullen’s thighs. 

Dorian gets lube and spreads it onto his hands, then interlaces them with Cullen's, pulling them onto his body. Cullen's having trouble breathing again, but he's been waiting for the invitation to get his hands on Dorian. He pays in kind for Dorian's teasing, and seeing Dorian react to his touch gets him harder faster than anything else Dorian has done. Finally he concentrates on Dorian's cock, stroking it slow with both hands, spreading the lube all over.

"Gods," Dorian breathes. "Are you ready? Lay down, let me finger you—"

Cullen rolls on the bed obediently, to his side. He bends his top leg and Dorian sighs at the sight… his slick fingers sliding between Cullen's cheeks before slowly pushing in. Cullen's mouth is open, silent, and his body curls in and clenches around Dorian's fingers. They both groan, each imagining more, better, faster, but Cullen feels safe in Dorian's hands and Dorian takes his time.

Coming second time takes a lot longer, but Dorian seems to have endless patience for him, coaxing him by muttering fantasies about The Iron Bull watching. When Cullen has his eyes fixed on Dorian his imagination takes over and he can practically feel the qunari there with them, and he mouths half a prayer under his breath because he's pretty sure the thought should not be such a turn on. 

But the thought that helps him over the second time is the image that Dorian paints in his mind, of The Iron Bull holding Dorian down while Cullen fucks him. The unexpected combination of the images Dorian's graphic language conjures up, together with Dorian hard inside of him, Dorian's hand on his cock, Dorian, Dorian, _Dorian_ —

This orgasm is slow and Cullen cries out, gasping for air and Dorian let's him ride it, his fingers loose around Cullen's cock, stroking gently until Cullen pushes his hand away, overstimulated. 

"Gorgeous," Dorian whispers, his hips haven't fully stopped and Cullen realises that Dorian's not come himself yet.

"Dorian—" Cullen begs. "Let me—"

This time Dorian doesn't object. He's glistening with sweat, his long hair getting stuck onto his neck and shoulders. He's breathing heavily as he pulls out, and Cullen kisses him as he lays down on the bed next to Cullen. The kiss is reciprocated but almost immediately Dorian pulls Cullen's hand to his cock. Cullen doesn't need more instructions, and he has Dorian gasping in few seconds.

"Hard," Dorian groans, his back starting to arch off the bed.

Request Cullen happily fulfils. 

Kisses afterwards, tender, smiling. Small words that mean nothing and everything.

They play rock paper scissors for who has to get up and bring refreshments, and Cullen's paper wraps around Dorian's fist and maybe the loser doesn't have to get up quite that second.

Eventually Dorian gets up and comes back with bottle of soda for Cullen, and a glass of water for himself. He digs his phone out of his pocket and sits down on the bed to type something on it. Cullen isn't one to pry, usually, but from Dorian who usually barely touches his phone when he's with Cullen, this is a clear invitation so Cullen nudges closer.

There are couple of lines of idle chatting about meeting up, and then:

_Bull: Well, he didn't run away so he's definitely got potential._

_Bull: Don't push him too hard. I like him._

Then there's the reply Dorian has just finished typing. Dorian turns the phone so Cullen can see better, finger hovering on the Send button.

_Dorian: I pushed him just the right amount and he liked it. He's in._

Dorian raises his eyebrows at Cullen.

"And if I say yes, what will happen?" Cullen asks.

"We'll find a suitable time and a place to get to know each other," Dorian says removing his finger from the screen. "And you can say no at any point."

Cullen nods a little bit and leans to kiss Dorian softly. Dorian kisses him back and says nothing more, fingers loosely around the phone. Cullen knows that if he says nothing Dorian will let it go and put the phone away. But Cullen smiles a little and takes the phone from Dorian's hand, he taps the screen that had started to go dark, and when it's bright again he presses Send.

He hands the phone back and Dorian grins, turning it off again and tossing it somewhere where their clothes are scattered. They get into bed without further talk and Cullen turns off the lights. But even after two orgasms he's buzzing with energy and not tired at all.

“What song are you going to do tomorrow?” Cullen asks, stroking Dorian’s hair gently.

“I wanted to do _Six Feet Under_ ,” Dorian says sleepily. “But Morrigan says it’s got to be _Hungry Heart_.”

“She’s right of course,” Cullen smiles. “ _Hungry Heart_ has the right energy for the Battle.”

“Hush, you,” Dorian murmurs. “If I wasn’t so tired I’d show you who’s right here…”

There's a long pause and Cullen thinks Dorian has fallen asleep until he speaks again.

“What about you?” Dorian asks, and burrows his face closer into Cullen’s neck.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Cullen says. Then, softly: “I… have been working on something new.”

This time there’s no answer.

When after few minutes Cullen peels Dorian off his chest, the man doesn’t even stir. Cullen finds his boxers and tiptoes back into the living room, picking up his guitar and few blank sheets. He settles at the window with his back against the brick wall, and takes a deep breath. 

He tries a few notes on the strings.

He smiles to himself and starts writing.


	3. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course this isn't just about sex anymore, if it ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, hope you like.

Bull sighs as he sinks into the sofa in the green room. He had known the game was over as soon as he saw the playing order for the bands, and saw that _Axe_ had gotten the impossible job of starting the event. Half of their fans probably wouldn’t show up before midnight, and _Axe_ had always worked better the later they played—they needed their audience warmed up and crazy for it, and even their new fire breathing dragon prop hadn’t saved this performance. 

Herah looks defeated staring into nothing, and Kaaras looks sullen even though his fingers are twirling his drumsticks obsessively. Bull adjusts the straps of his shoulder pads to make sitting more comfortable and fixes his eye on the monitor. It will be several more acts before Dorian and _Blood Magic_ are on, and Bull hopes better luck for them.

Bands are in and out of the green room, and Bull doesn’t see Dorian before _Blood Magic_ enters the stage. It's just coming up to 10pm and the crowd is ready for it, and even the twins take notice when Morrigan's guitar cries out the first notes of _Hungry Heart_. Morrigan is good, very good, but Bull’s eye is fixed on Dorian. He watches almost hypnotised as Dorian's hips sway as he waits, eyes closed, for Morrigan's guitar to quiet. And then the drums come in and the whole band erupts, and Bull couldn't stop the wide grin on his face even if he wanted to.

Dorian is magnificent, maybe better than he’s ever been. He takes the audience and makes them sing the chorus, laughing and flirting with them. The song is over too soon, but the audience reaction is the first one that has broken into red for the big battle-o-meter hung up above the stage, and judges declare _Blood Magic_ to be in the lead.

The band comes stumbling through the green room door after few minutes and are surrounded by other musicians with their congratulations. Bull gives them a few moments before he stands up because he knows the reaction it will cause. With his hoof-shaped platform boots he’s well over 7 feet tall and his armoured costume makes his wide shoulders seem even wider. 

“Well done,” Bull says and claps Dorian on shoulder as other musicians scatter around them.

"Thank you," Dorian beams  and then he looks a little guilty. “Sorry about your slot.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll get the chance to beat you,” Bull laughs, “eventually.”

“But not today,” Dorian says smugly and Bull can't help grinning. 

Before Bull goes back to his couch Dorian leans closer so no one else can hear.

“Have you seen Cullen?” he asks.

“Nah, I reckon his slot is later,” Bull replies and chuckles. “He wouldn’t be avoiding me now would he…”

Dorian shoves him but he’s laughing when he goes to sit with rest of _Blood Magic_.

They don't have to wait too long for Cullen. He comes on stage but instead of starting to play he takes the microphone to speak.

"Hello," Cullen says and the audience murmurs a few hellos back to him. "I know you don't know me," Cullen continues, to some laughter. "And I know you probably haven't heard any of my songs anyway, so I'm going to play you something I wrote just last night."

From the corner of his eye Bull can see Dorian suddenly sitting up straight.

"You see," Cullen says to the audience. "I've recently met someone, and—" he pauses, and something in his smile is so achingly genuine Bull can't help but to smile too, and he can see the audience responding. "I met this really special someone, and, well… this one is for him. It's called _Now There's You_."

Merrill is talking and Dorian shushes her almost violently to hear Cullen better. 

Cullen starts out soft with his band waiting, and immediately the hairs on Bull's neck stand up. It's hard to imagine anyone could top _Hungry Heart_ , but there's something about Cullen's unguarded sincerity that seems to force everyone to stop and listen. Merrill has paused in mid-sentence holding her water bottle half way to her mouth, and Bethany is blinking hard. Dorian has started to stand up but is stuck in an uncomfortable position hovering over his seat, and looks like he's afraid that moving even an inch will make him miss something.

During the chorus Cullen's band joins in and the audience is already singing by the end of it. By second chorus the hall is ringing with _Now There's You_ and Cullen's voice is barely audible over the audience. Bull glances at Dorian again who's managed to stand up now, and his lips are slightly open, maybe repeating Cullen's words silently. 

_'Cause there was no one else. Now there's you._

There's no doubt about the winner. 

Crowd has gone wild and the organisers have to come on stage to pull Cullen away, and the audience cheering can be heard minutes afterwards even in the green room. When Cullen finally appears he looks a little dazed but happy, and after few silent seconds at the door Dorian pounces on him. Bull gives credit to Cullen for catching him and not falling over, and after it looks like Dorian's kiss is turning into a marathon Bethany has to catcall them to break them up. 

It seems to jolt Cullen out of the moment and he lets go of Dorian, who's grinning wide, still looking at him. Bull's ears can't pick out exactly what he's saying but Cullen turns a shade of red that doesn't leave much for guessing. Then Dorian takes Cullen's hand and pulls him properly into the room for huge cheers.

No one pays attention to the last two acts, and Dorian doesn't let go of Cullen. Bull doesn't approach them, but gives Cullen a wide grin when the man glances his way—Cullen gives him a curt nod before quickly looking away. Soon the winner is confirmed and Cullen is whisked away back to the stage to receive his prize, and this time Dorian follows him, though he stays out of sight when Cullen performs _Now There's You_ again.

Bull doesn't expect to see Cullen and Dorian again that night, and he's helping Herah and Kaaras pack the dragon into their van when he gets a text from Dorian.

_Dorian: Did you leave already?_  
_Bull: Just packing up the van outside._  
_Dorian: Come back in. You'll never believe this._  


Intrigued, Bull bids the twins good night and follows Dorian's orders. He meets Morrigan on his way back into the dressing room, and gets a half a nod and slight smile—which, knowing their relationship, is an outright heartfelt reception which makes Bull even more curious. 

Bull gives the dressing room door a slight rap with his fingers and pushes it open. 

_Damn._

Dorian likes to show off, and Bull loves to watch. But this isn't that, this is something even better: Dorian, open and vulnerable is the sexiest thing Bull knows, and seeing it like this is indeed a treat. He's sitting on a chair with his legs spread and Cullen is between them, and based on Dorian's expression he's already halfway through an excellent blow job. Bull watches them for a moment, mesmerised, before he has half a mind to close the door. He tries to be as quiet as he can, but even the small click of the door startles Cullen.

Cullen's head jerks up and Dorian moans, now also startled, before he lifts his head and sees Bull. Cullen has turned to stare at him too, his eyes wide partly in arousal and partly in shock as his jaw clenches and unclenches as he tries to reason the situation in his head. 

"Don't stop on my account," Bull says to him in a low voice. He keeps his eye on Cullen, trying his best to convey his approval in his voice.

Dorian reaches for Cullen's hair, strokes it. "Cullen," Dorian says softly. 

Cullen swallows and looks up to Dorian. Bull can't see his face anymore but Dorian smiles at him. 

"Your call," Dorian says. "It doesn't have to be now." He looks up at Bull. "I didn't call you back here for this, you know."

Bull shrugs and grins at him. He's just about to make a clever joke of it when Dorian's face blanks—Cullen has decided to make his statement and his mouth is back on Dorian's cock. Dorian's gasp goes straight into Bull's groin and he pulls in a big breath. There it is again, that gorgeous honest face Dorian makes when he looks at Cullen, and Bull's heart feels like it's going to burst of happiness. 

Bull stays still, then, watching them. 

Cullen seems stiff at first, and Bull can just imagine the internal dialog in his head, but sees the determination in his muscles. But if there's someone who can coax him out of his private headspace, it's Dorian. Bull sees the small touches, hears the soft words. Observes the results as Cullen relaxes, and it won't take long before Cullen manages to push the last doubt out of his mind and when he does Dorian is as good as done.

Afterwards Dorian opens his eyes slowly, a smirk spreading across his face. "Bull," he says, voice a little raspy.

Only then does Bull move, taking the few steps it takes to across the room. Dorian reaches for him and Bull leans down to kiss him, careful not to touch Cullen who is still on his knees, head leaning against Dorian's thigh. 

"Gorgeous," Bull whispers pulling back just enough to see Dorian for few seconds before kissing him again.

"We're celebrating," Dorian grins after the second, longer kiss.

"I can see that," Bull grins back, resisting kissing him the third time. "I hope you congratulated him first."

"We got the deal," Dorian blurts out and just saying it seems to take his breath away. "Morrigan just told us. A record deal. We're signing tomorrow."

Bull feels a little lightheaded.

"A record deal?" he repeats. "Tonight?"

"The tip we got was right," Dorian says and his eyes look almost black in the dim light. "There was a label representative in the crowd tonight."

That's right, Bull knows he should have picked it up earlier—Morrigan had been missing from the green room most of the night after _Blood Magic_ 's performance. And this was why.

"Dorian, that's amazing!" Bull says, grin spreading from one ear to another.

It's then that Cullen moves, pulling away and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

He doesn't look at them when he says: "I guess we have many reasons to celebrate."

Dorian makes a pleased sound, glancing up at Bull. He tugs himself back in and pulls the zipper up on his impossibly tight leather pants, and stands up with some help from Bull.

"I don't know how to do this," Cullen continues, still his back towards them. "We… go to someone's place or a hotel or..?"

Dorian glances at Bull again but goes to Cullen, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, his face into the curve of his neck. "Cullen," he says softly.

"It's fine," Cullen murmurs. "I'm fine. I want to, I just don't know how."

Bull watches them for few seconds: Dorian calm and reassuring, Cullen nervous again but unmistakably willing.

"Let's go then," Bull says.

* * *

Bull does not fit into Cullen's car, so they meet at Bull's apartment. 

Cullen walks around the apartment, looking around curiously. Bull lets him take his time, observing. Dorian watches him too, but less obviously, lounging on Bull's large leather sofa. Cullen looks at the photos on the wall, runs his fingers along the spines of Bull's record collection, finally stopping in front of Bull. 

A breath in, gathering of courage. 

Cullen lifts his face, leans towards Bull. His lips open a touch, Bull can see his pulse rapid on his neck. 

"Let's talk," Bull says.

* * *

Cullen sits on the sofa with Dorian, Bull opposite them. 

Cullen is still a little flushed, despite Dorian and Bull's assurances that he had not, in fact, been rejected. Dorian watches Bull, knowing this is his show now. They've done the negotiation before with guest stars: sometimes very quickly only lasting minutes before clothes are shed, sometimes taking days when Bull has not been satisfied with some detail or truthfulness of an answer. Only once had the negotiation ended with Bull's complete refusal, and though it had taken Dorian longer he had eventually seen the wisdom of the decision. 

Bull already knows this negotiation will not end in failure, but that's why doing this correctly is even more important. 

"I need to know what you're comfortable with," Bull says calmly. "I need to know your limits when it comes to you and me, and me and Dorian."

Cullen nods a little, not completely convinced. "Whatever you guys do… I'm sure it's fine," he says quickly. "I don't want to impose on that."

Dorian grins wide, though Cullen probably doesn't see it, his eyes fixed on Bull. 

"Dorian has, at times, more extreme needs," Bull says softly. "I don't want to expose you to anything you're not ready to see."

He can see Cullen's lungs empty when his imagination takes a dip on the wild side. 

"We can leave that for another time," Bull says. "Let's keep it simple tonight, okay?"

Cullen nods silently.

"Is it okay if I touch him? Kiss him?" Bull asks. "Stroke him, suck him?"

Cullen nods again. "Yes," he says quietly.

"Is it okay if I fuck him?" 

Cullen breathes out blushing, and nods vigorously.

"Good," Bull says and smiles. "And any of those things you don't want to see him doing to me?"

"I want him… to be free to do whatever he wants," Cullen says and glances at Dorian, reaching for his hand.

Dorian grins at him and Bull smiles too. 

"How about you and me? What are you comfortable with?" Bull asks.

Cullen looks at Dorian again.

"He knows what I like," Dorian says. "I like my partners touching each other. I like to see them enjoy each other like I enjoy them."

"Then that," Cullen says.

"I know you're okay with being watched," Bull says. "I know you want to kiss me. But rest you have to say in words."

"I'm okay with touching," Cullen says quickly. "And with mouths, I mean sucking. And those kind of things."

Bull nods in acknowledgement. Cullen swallows as he looks at Dorian again.

"I'm okay with—" Bull can see how Cullen struggles with the words. "With fucking. I'd like that."

"You'd _like_ that," Dorian murmurs with ever widening grin and leans in to kiss Cullen lightly, teasing. "Say it properly…"

"I want him to fuck me," Cullen whispers, whining when Dorian pulls away from the kiss. "Please—"

"He likes when you say it like that," Dorian whispers back. "When you ask _really_ nicely…"

Bull watches them, almost hypnotised, their little kisses with lips barely touching, and the breathless looks they give each other. But not lost in each other, no, they're very aware of Bull's presence, feeding on it.

"Gorgeous," Bull breathes, and watches tips of Cullen's ears change colour. "But not yet."

Cullen pulls away from Dorian immediately at the words, leaving Dorian leaning on his shoulder. 

"Final thing," Bull smiles. "You can say 'no' at any point. No matter what we're doing, no matter what I've told you to do. If you say 'no', everything will stop, no questions asked."

"Okay," Cullen says. "I won't, but I understand."

"And if you can't or don't want to talk, tap on mine or Dorian's arm three times, and we know it means no," Bull says.

"Okay," Cullen says again. "I understand."

"Good," Bull says again, this time he lets his voice drop into a pleased growl. And then: "Dorian."

"Yes?" Dorian asks.

"Show him the bedroom, please."

* * *

Bull has done much wilder things, much more complicated sessions. But the way Dorian looks at Cullen, the way Cullen looks back at him, it makes him _nervous_. Not the bad kind of nervous where something bad might happen, but the kind of nervous that makes Bull's skin tingle because he knows this is too important to screw up. 

Cullen stands in the middle of the bedroom. Dorian has gotten into Bull's big bed, and he's waiting. Bull raises an eyebrow a touch but Dorian gives him only the slightest of shrugs. _It's your show now_ , he seems to say, and Bull nods. 

Bull takes a few steps to reach Cullen, who is blinking fast, and he has to crane his neck to look up to Bull when he's close. Bull lets him wait for few seconds, and just when Cullen's courage seems to run out Bull leans down to kiss him. 

First kiss is light, just mere lips brushing. Bull waits a second, gives Cullen the chance to back away but instead Cullen opens his lips and Bull feels his breath. Bull smiles and lets Cullen feel it as he kisses Cullen again—this time with open mouth, with more intention. For the third kiss he cradles Cullen's head in his hand and kisses the man with tongue, taking his mouth again and again until Cullen is gasping for air.

He doesn't let go, but watches him closely when Cullen blushes and swallows hard.

"Good?" Bull murmurs.

"Good," Cullen whispers back.

"On the bed," Bull says and releases him.

Cullen half stumbles on the bed, into Dorian who has made no effort to move except to remove his shirt. Cullen's hand brushes Dorian's cheek in passing and Dorian's eyes fall half closed as he presses into the touch just for a second before looking up at Bull again. 

"Take off your clothes," Bull tells Cullen. Then, to Dorian: "Help him."

This time you could almost think they forget Bull for a moment. Cullen, flushed and lips slightly reddened from the kiss, struggling to unbutton his jeans. Dorian, stopping to kiss Cullen's treasure trail before hungrily pulling on the jeans to pop the buttons open. Cullen falls on his back on the bed, lifting his hips so that Dorian can pull his jeans off, ending up half straddling his legs. 

Dorian isn't the reserved type, especially with Cullen's stiff cock right in front of his eyes: all he has to do is lean in to take it into his mouth. Cullen gasps and his eyes flicker to Bull's and their gazes meet—Bull doesn't say anything but smiles, then wider when when Cullen can't quite keep him in focus as Dorian continues. 

Bull tries not to disturb them as he undresses. Cullen doesn't seem to be able decide who to watch, he keeps staring at Bull and the ever increasing amounts of exposed grey skin until Dorian does something that makes him moan and look at Dorian again. When Bull is naked he stops again, waits for Cullen to look at him again and then starts to stroke himself.

Cullen's eyes widen and he cries out, then suddenly pushes Dorian off his cock.

"Shit, sorry, Dorian—" he stutters sitting up a little, still staring at Bull.

Dorian looks surprised until he glances at Bull, and then he grins. "Oh," he says. "Hello."

Dorian looks back to Cullen who has closed his eyes and is holding a hand out as if to keep Dorian away. "I— just give me a second, okay?"

Bull steps closer until he can lean his thighs against the edge of the bed. Dorian doesn't need more of an invitation and kneels in front of Bull.  Bull only stops him for a second to get eye contact—Dorian's eyes are dark and he licks his lips almost impatiently. Bull lets go and Dorian opens his mouth to take Bull's cock in.

Bull lets a long breath out, his hand going into Dorian's hair. "Ah. Just—just like that—"

The words make Cullen only squeeze his eyes tighter, reciting something with his lips moving silently, whatever it takes to keep him from ending the party prematurely. It seems to work because a minute later he opens his eyes again to watch them, to watch how Dorian works Bull's sizeable cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Bull's eye has gone lazy and he has to blink to look at Cullen. He nods his head to invite Cullen closer, and when Cullen is close enough he gestures at Dorian.

"Do you know how to peel him out of those pants?" Bull asks, and he can't help his voice sounding a little bit too husky.

Cullen nods a little "I— yes."

"Do it," Bull says.

Cullen's attempt is valiant but Dorian's tight leathers win, until they manhandle laughing Dorian onto his back and finally free him of his pants. Laughter turns into moans quickly when Cullen returns Dorian some favours from earlier. Bull watches for a few moments before he guides Cullen to let go and move on.

Bull loves the sight.

Dorian, on all fours, trying to hold still and barely succeeding. Attempting to hold Bull's gaze but his eyes keep fluttering as Cullen buries is face deeper between Dorian's ass cheeks. Either Cullen isn't as new to this as Bull thought he would be, or he's a natural, because after awhile Dorian is moaning loudly, fisting the sheets. Bull moves closer and next time Dorian opens his mouth he kisses the man, fucking his mouth with his tongue, mirroring what Cullen must surely be doing too. It makes Dorian writhe between them, but Bull swallows any and all sounds, eats them as if they're the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. 

And there _is_ something especially sweet about this.

Like Dorian's lazy, almost meek countenance as Bull coaches him to go down on the bed on his back, his hips lifted a touch with a pillow. His eyes follow Bull as he guides Cullen between Dorian's legs, his mouth open in awe as Bull stops to kiss Cullen's shoulder, his neck and then his mouth.

"I know you want to fuck him," Bull murmurs in Cullen's ear so low Dorian won't be able to hear. "It's okay, I want you to fuck him, I want you to see how good it will make him feel."

Cullen whines but answers Bull with another kiss. "I haven't—" he breathes when he can again. "We haven't done it like this—"

"Thank you for letting me see it," Bull says and treasures the wonderment on Cullen's face. 

Bull moves behind Cullen, reaches around him and lubes his cock almost gently, not wanting to put too much pressure on him.

"Look at him," Bull murmurs into Cullen's ear, grins at Dorian. "Tell me what you see."

"He's so beautiful I never want to sing about anything else," Cullen whispers and Bull can feel him sigh. "So fucking _exquisite_."

Bull doesn't need to guide him again but when Cullen leans in, Bull leans in with him. His cock lays heavy against Cullen's back and Bull enjoys the feeling of skin on skin. He's not in a hurry to come, he is happy to take his time and see what happens.

It's not easy to render Dorian quiet, but that's what happens when Cullen pushes in. Cullen gasps, but Dorian doesn't let out a sound while his body tries to curl inwards.

"Good..." Bull breathes, to soothe him, maybe both of them.

His hips follow Cullen's careful movements but doesn't push.

"Is it… is it okay?" Cullen whispers, and his voice sounds shaky.

Dorian nods, and then nods again. Gives him a smile so loaded with emotion Bull can't but to smile too against Cullen's neck.

"See," Bull murmurs. "Have you ever seen him make that face?"

Cullen makes a strangled sound, quickly drawing in breath.

"I—" Cullen starts but it's not clear who he's talking to, neither does it matter because he can't finish the sentence.

Bull lets him pick the speed, until Dorian moans aloud and finally finds his words. 

"More." Dorian's voice raspy and licks his lips, glances at Bull.

"Let's give him more," Bull says, and pushes.

He knows how Dorian likes it, and he shows Cullen.

Those deep pushes that make Dorian's eyes roll back. Those tiny little movements in just the right place that make him start to shake and swear, and always in the end, beg. Their voices intertwine together like their fingers, their movements become one, something of Bull, something of Cullen.  Bull doesn't guide anymore, he follows, and learns something new. He learns how Cullen's shaking hand, so gentle on Dorian's face, make Dorian's jaw slacken. Were it Bull Dorian would suck the fingers, bite even, but Cullen's fingers he kisses. Smiles. 

Only thing Bull needs to do in the end is bring his hand to Dorian cock. They're both ready, bodies slick with sweat, voices hoarse. Cullen's hips move on their own, fast, sharp, and Bull only needs to match that with his hand. They come almost at the same time, foreheads pressed together, hands so tightly clasped their knuckles go white. 

Bull stays with them for a few moments, feeling rapid heart beats slowly starting to ease.

He pulls away, lays on the bed on his back next to them. Gives them few moments together, and then a few more. He's hard but not unpleasantly so, his body buzzes with his partners' climax and anticipation of his own.  He's almost lost in his thoughts when Dorian's touch pulls him out of it.

"Bull," Dorian says simply. He's still under Cullen but Cullen has pulled out, lying half on top of him, head on Dorian's shoulder. Cullen still looks like his mind hasn't quite followed his body's release, but Dorian smiles at Bull. "Thank you."

Bull smiles back at him, fingers grazing Dorian's. Few more breathes, just like this.

Small touch from Dorian makes Cullen pull away, and Dorian rolls over to Bull to kiss him. Kisses turn into more kisses, Dorian is relaxed, limber, happy. They look at each other, the familiarity between them means Bull doesn't have to do more than move his chin and Dorian nods.

Dorian's hands linger on Cullen’s as he passes Dorian the lube. His touch is soft yet it doesn’t take long before he gets Bull into full hardness, grinning that lazy post orgasm grin Bull loves so much. He climbed on top of Bull, legs spreading. Lifts his hips.

All three of them gasp as Bull's cock pushes into Dorian.

It's too soon to get Dorian hard, but he has always enjoyed penetration regardless. He gives Bull a little mischievous look and moves. Half of the pleasure is watching him move, his self-satisfied smile when he makes Bull moan. Bull doesn't sing songs about love, but watching Dorian he understands why Cullen does.

Cullen stays close. After his own release he seems shyer again, but Dorian keeps him anchored. Bull can't properly see to his side nor can he move his head, but he reaches a hand towards him and when he gets a hesitant hand back he pulls Cullen closer. 

"Are you watching him again?" Bull asks, increasingly breathless.

Cullen, still in his peripheral vision, hesitates a second. "Yes," he says quietly. "You, too."

It's Dorian's turn to interrupt. 

"You still want something?" he asks Cullen, stops to lean in to give him a quick kiss, and another one to Bull. "You still want it?"

Bull can't see Cullen's face but he feels Cullen's cock lazily stirring against his thigh. 

"I don't want to interrupt," Cullen says maybe a little defensively, and Dorian laughs.

"You're not interrupting. You're part of this, too."

Dorian moves his hips and Bull breathes out. Cullen still hesitates.

"Yeah," Cullen says finally, and Bull has almost forgotten to wait for an answer. "I still want it."

"Remember what I said," Dorian murmurs.

Cullen nods curtly, pressing his head against Bull's shoulder. Dorian stops. 

"What do you want?" Bull asks, trying to interpret Cullen's expression from Dorian's. 

"He wants you to fuck him," Dorian grins and Bull can imagine Cullen's face heating up. 

For this, Bull has to see Cullen's face. He shakes his arm gently free and sits up, Dorian still on his lap. Cullen looks embarrassed, even placing his hand modestly over his cock. 

"I told you Bull likes it when you ask," Dorian says softly.

* * *

Cullen and Dorian switch places.

Cullen sits forward at first, his face flushed but eyes steady on Bull's. Dorian strokes Bull, then pushes slick fingers into Cullen, repeating this again. And again. 

"He's so big, you'll love the way it feels," Dorian breathes into Cullen's ear. "The way he'll fill you up…"

Cullen whines and his cock is making desperate attempts to get hard. 

"I know you want it…" Dorian whispers, kissing Cullen's back, moving his fingers in and out faster. Then pulling out and stroking Bull instead. "And I know you want it too…"

Dorian teases them both until they are moaning in unison, until Cullen finally cries _fuck me, fuck me_ , until Bull pleads _let me, let me_ —and _then_ Dorian finally lets them join.

Of course this isn't just about sex anymore, if it ever was. 

Bull feels like the roles have been reversed: Dorian and Cullen are in charge now, fucking him. Dorian has positioned himself behind Cullen, mirroring how Bull had guided Cullen before, setting the speed for them. Bull brings his hands to Cullen's hips, on top of Dorian's hands but doesn't push them, only wanting to feel the three of them move together. Bull has stamina, usually enough to last Dorian twice over—but like this he feels like a teenager again.

"Dorian, slower—" Bull rasps, fingers grasping for Dorian's.

Dorian lets them stop. Moving next to Cullen, kissing him again, hand in his hair. Bull only gets a flash of that grin he loves so much as Dorian wilfully ignores him.

"You want it slow or fast?" Dorian asks Cullen instead.

Slick hand on Cullen's cock, teasing with the lightest of touch. 

"Ah—" Cullen clenches around Bull's cock and Bull moans with him. "I want fast," Cullen whispers, almost apologetically. "Fast and hh—"

This time it's Bull who's moving him, fingers digging into the pale skin.

Dorian says something but Bull can only hear the blood pounding in his ears. He manages to just outlast Cullen whose second orgasm rocks him, making him shake and grasp onto Dorian like a man fearing drowning. Bull's own release blinds him, and he only comes back to his body when Dorian kisses him gently. 

Words are not needed.

* * *

Cullen is a little quiet afterwards but not shy. 

Dorian stretches in the middle of the bed and Bull uses the opportunity to take a shower. When he comes back Cullen is spooning sleepy Dorian but Cullen gets up to take his turn to wash up. He touches Bull's shoulder on his way past and Bull returns the touch with a smile. 

Cullen runs the water in the bathroom and Bull gives himself a luxurious stretch.

"I can see what you see in him,"  Bull says softly, half not expecting Dorian to hear.

"I'm serious," Dorian says, voice muffled by sleep and the pillow. "I'm serious about him."

"I know," Bull grins and ruffles Dorian's hair getting a small displeased sound. "I like that you're serious about him. He certainly is serious about you."

Dorian is too sleepy to bother with the shower when Cullen gets out, just pulls him in when he tries to get his jeans off the floor. Bull's bed is certainly big enough for three, and Dorian positions himself in the middle, pulling both of the other men to himself. He falls asleep almost immediately, but Bull stays awake longer listening to Cullen pretending to sleep. 

Eventually Cullen settles, and only then does Bull finally let himself follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is such a niche threesome but I love it dearly, thank you for reading. Last chapter took forever, and I lost hope few times but I never gave up. Thank you to D&K for holding my hand when I was struggling, and to Keystrokes for sprinting which helped me to get past the worst hurdles. And always, my beta, tealjay.
> 
> If you're over on tumblr I'd really appreciate a reblog. You can [do that here](http://birdscameflying.tumblr.com/post/169086563776/battle-of-the-bands).


End file.
